


Shhh

by DinoBeann



Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoBeann/pseuds/DinoBeann
Summary: This is a secret book im working on and wont be started until I finish 'Confinement'
Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036413
Kudos: 1





	Shhh

Heyyo Um I suggest you ignore this because this book won't be coming out until I finish/ write a few chapters for confinement (aka my other book)  
Once I start this book umm this message will be deleted and I'll post the first chapter. I also don't know when ill post this and I also don't know my posting schedule for Confinement. I'll give you a few hints for this story:

It's a Haikyuu AU (obvi)

The main ship will be my top (you can guess if you want)

This book might be a sportive au (other than volleyball)

There MIGHT be rarepairs

Thats all I'm gonna say it. Read Confinement if you want. It would mean a lot to me, even though there isn't a chapter 1 yet but whatever.

Follow My socials if you want:

Tumblr: @notdinobean  
Twitter: @BeanssD  
Wattpad: @DinoBeann  
Pinterest: @DinoBeann

<3


End file.
